An electronically scanned array (ESA) is a type of phased array whose transmitter and receiver functions are composed of numerous small solid-state transmit/receive elements. Radio frequency power needs to be distributed to these elements using devices referred to as splitters. Splitters can also be used in reverse to combine radio frequency power from the transmit/receive elements; therefore, they may also be referred to as combiners. The term “combiner/splitter” is generally used to address such devices, as they may be used as combiners or splitters depending on the direction of the signals.